Coagulation forceps type are, for example, disclosed in German Utility Model No. 75 18 245. These forceps are especially intended for uterine tube sterilisation by coagulation of the fallopian tube and are provided to this end with jaws which are adapted to the fallopian tube to be coagulated. The distal part of one of the jaws is accordingly bent in the form of a hook so that the fallopian tube and the mesosalpinx can be pulled into the abdominal cavity for the appropriate treatment. Such displacement of the fallopian tube and the mesosalpinx has the advantage that coagulation can take place at a safe distance from the surrounding tissue of the body, so that damage to that tissue is avoided. The embodiment described ensures that the mesosalpinx is securely held not only above the fallopian tube, but also directly by means of the bent part of said one jaw.
Forceps for the electro-coagulation of anatomical structures by means of high-frequency current are also described in German Patent Application No. 2 325 626. These forceps have two pairs of mutually electrically insulated clamping jaws, having free end portions formed as hooks and which can be moved with respect to one another.
When carrying out uterine tube sterilisation by means of coagulation, it is important to avoid, inter alia, damaging the mesosalpinx during coagulation, thereby to avoid or exclude complaints and risks associated with the bleeding and/or scarring of the mesosalpinx.